You Belong to Me
by ravensbff
Summary: [Angst, yaoi, rape, pedophilia OroSasu] Every time it happens, it hurts. Every time, Sasuke is afraid. He hates it, but it is inevitable. Songfic to Snow White Queen by Evanescence.


**AN:** So this is only the second story I have ever actually finished, and the first one was co-authored. So this is really the first story I've finished myself. Please take it easy on me. I would love constructive criticism, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

**Warning:** This is a rape fic. Sorry, but there it is. Everyone was thinking it; I'm just posting it. Also, yaoi and pedaphilism. (BTW, Orochimaru WILL gross you out.) It's not terribly explicit, but the mature themes dictate that I rate this fic M.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Sasuke, Orochimaru, or the show _Naruto._ If I did, the possibility of this happening would be moot, becuase Sasuke-baka wouldn't have left Konohagakure. Oh yeah, I don't own the song _Snow White Queen_ by Evanescence, which I changed to Snow White King, 'cause Sasuke is a guy. They rhyme tho!

His heart pounding, Uchiha Sasuke quietly closed the shoji of his bedroom. He stepped on the heels of his shoes to pull then off and began to unwrap the bandages from his arms. Once finished, he sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over to unwrap his legs. It was dark in the room. The only light came from the hallway, seeping through the thin door and under the doorjamb.

**Stoplight lock the door**

**don't look back**

**undress in the dark**

**and hide from you**

**all of you**

Suddenly, the light in the hall went out. Breathing heavily, Sasuke sat in tense anticipation. He knew what was coming.

**You'll never know the way**

**your words have haunted me**

**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**

**you don't know me**

The door slid open, and Sasuke stood up, backing toward the wall. He could barely make out the person in the room, but Sasuke didn't need to see him to know who it was. In the quiet room, the only sound was his own harsh breathing and the door sliding closed.

"Hello, Sasuke," said a soft voice.

Voice uncharacteristically weak and trembling, Sasuke said, "Orochimaru-sama, please."

"Why do you bother, Sasuke?" he asked. "You know it won't do you any good. You do whatever I want you to do."

**You belong to me**

**my snow white king**

**there's nowhere to run,**

**so let's just get it over**

**soon I know you'll see**

**you're just like me**

**don't scream anymore my love,**

'**cause all I want is you**

"You came to me for power, and I gave it to you. This is the price you pay."

Orochimaru seemed to glide as he moved toward the frightened fourteen-year-old. As his hand brushed against Sasuke's cheek, the boy started to tremble. Every time, he trembled.

Sasuke never got used to the cold hands on his skin, the serpentine tongue trailing along his neck. He always had bruises after Orochimaru was finished with him. His shoulders and thin hips would have livid red marks layered over the older purplish-gray color of a storm head. He would feel lethargic, but at the same time would have adrenaline coursing through his veins, urging him to run. But he couldn't run. It hurt too much, and the very thought of the effort involved would exhaust him. Training would be torture, but he had to ignore the pain that shot up his spine and down his thighs, because it would be worse the next time if he didn't.

Orochimaru reached down to undo the button of Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke couldn't restrain the small whimper of fear that forced itself passed his pale lips.

This small sound seemed to push the older male further. He pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head so violently that some seems ripped. He pulled down Sasuke's shorts and boxers in one sharp movement then flung Sasuke onto the bed face down and began undressing himself.

A weight shifted onto the bed, and Sasuke's eyes started to water. A single tear leaked out as Orochimaru leaned over him and said, "Don't make a sound, my love."

Sasuke sat up sharply, breathing ragged and shallow. The thin sheet slipped off of his bruised torso. His eyes widened, and the stared blankly ahead.

**Wake up in a dream**

**frozen fear**

**all your hands on me**

**I can't scream**

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me**

**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep**

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" came the object of Sasuke's fear's sibilant voice from a corner. He walked forward, a lustful, malevolent gleam in his eyes. "I'll make it better."

**You belong to me**

**my snow white king**

**there's nowhere to run,**

**so let's just get it over**

**soon I know you'll see**

**you're just like me**

**don't scream anymore my love,**

'**cause all I want is you**

Sasuke could feel something warm and wet running down his legs as Orochimaru redressed. He knew without looking that it was blood. He always bled when Orochimaru came to him. The blood had become welcome to him because it meant he was safe for a while. The bright red of his own life force seeping out of his battered body made him feel numb, but at least numb wasn't pain. Numb meant he wouldn't hurt for a while.

**I can't save your life**

**though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting**

**I'm loosing my mind and you just stand**

**there and stare as my world divides**

Orochimaru smiled as he watched Sasuke pant, his face in his mattress in a half-hearted effort at smothering himself. Occasionally, a feeble sob wracked the bleeding form.

"Until next time, me love," he said as he walked out the door.

**You belong to me**

**my snow white king**

**there's nowhere to run,**

**so let's just get it over**

**soon I know you'll see**

**you're just like me**

**don't scream anymore my love,**

'**cause all I want is you**

Sasuke fell into a lethargic stupor. Orochimaru's words from the first time he raped Sasuke rang in his head.

_You want power more then anything. You're just like me, Sasuke. That's how I know you want me to come visit you again._


End file.
